


Hand Meets Hand

by MollyJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is in a coma, Drarry, Friendship, M/M, harry is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyJane/pseuds/MollyJane
Summary: This is a one shot based on the prompt: After the Wizarding War, Draco slips into a coma and his only visitor is Harry.





	Hand Meets Hand

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of a disclaimer this is my first ever story I've written on here so any feed back would be appreciated.

It’s been three weeks since Draco slipped into a coma after receiving many injuries during the battle of Hogwarts. And in those three weeks, Draco has not received a single visitor. At least not until today.

 

Harry made his way through the quiet wards of St Mungo’s until he reached the room which housed his school nemesis. The green eyed boy hesitated with his hand on the handle of the door; behind that door lay the vulnerable body of Draco Malfoy, silent and unassuming as apposed to sharp tongued and argumentative. Was Harry ready to see Draco so defenceless and exposed? 

 

The door opened with a near silent creak; there he was. The sound of slow, shallow breathing filled the room. Draco lies in the centre of the bed, his porcelain skin looking dull under the stark lights of St Mungo’s. Draco seemed almost small in the centre of the hospital bed. Harry approached him cautiously, as if his footsteps would awaken him from his slumber. From the foot of the bed, Harry could see Draco’s chest rising and falling - the only sign that he was alive. edging around the bed, harry reached out to touch his hand, stopping just before he reached it. ‘Would Draco even want me here?’ Wonders Harry silently. Taking a deep breath, Harry holds Draco’s hand in his own whilst his own heart beats out of his chest. The hand is warm, almost malleable, allowing harry to encase it in his own larger hands.

 

“Draco” croaks out Harry. “You need to wake up now. You’ve got a whole life to live now, the war is over.”

 

There is no response.

 

Harry vows to come back until Draco wakes. And so he does. Everyday for a week Harry sits by drakes bedside waiting for a response. Upon the seventh day, a dreary Sunday morning, he finally gets what he’s been waiting for. Draco awakened.

 

Fuzziness filled his head making Draco dizzy and confused, ‘what’s touching my hand, who’s voice is that?’ Contemplated Draco. He peeled back his eyes which felt as though they had lead weights holding them down. Looking to the left Draco met Harry’s careful gaze upon him.

“You’re awake, you’ve been in coma for 4 weeks.” breathed Harry 

Draco felt as though he was dreaming. “Why are you here?” Draco mumbled.

“I’ve been here for a week waiting for you to wake up because I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so rude to you whilst we were at school. I was young and foolish. The war is over and I want to start over again. I would like to be your friend.” Whispered Harry.

Draco looked Harry directly in the eyes, looking for any sign of lies, before reaching out a shaking hand and saying “I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you”

 

END

 


End file.
